disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine/Gallery
Images of Princess Jasmine. Animation Yhst-83050632044193_2168_298840302.jpg|Offical Art jasminefathead.jpg Jasmine-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6015277-1024-768.jpg Jasmine Wallpaper.jpg|Offical Art Jasmineinthegarden.png|Jasmine in the Palace Garden Jasmine and one of her birds.png|Jasmine and one of her birds aladdin1077.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah Thesultanbegsjasminetochooseasuitor.png|The Sultan begs Jasmine to choose a suitor aladdin1105.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan peasantjaz.jpg|Jasmine disguised as a commoner Peasant clothes3.png|Jasmine in Agrabah's marketplace Aladdin1477.jpg|Jasmine in the marketplace with Abu. Jasmine and Aladdin.png|Love is in the air Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg Jasmine Daughter of the Sultan.jpg|"The Daughter of a Sultan." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg aladdin4533tr.jpg|Jasmine at her vanity mirror aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg enchantedtales_543.jpg|Jasmine with Iago aladdin4688ud.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin Aladdin4683.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg aladdin4162.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin during the "A Whole New World" sequence from the first film AJ_kiss.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin's first kiss Aladdin4333.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at the ending of "A whole new world" MAGICCARPET1.png MAGICCARPET2.png|Jasmine in the Lilo and Sitch preview Aladdin4225.jpg Aladdin-6786.jpg Aladdin-6819.jpg Aladdin-6841.jpg Aladdin-7654.jpg Aladdin-7728.jpg Aladdin-7769.jpg Aladdin-8563.jpg Aladdin-8534.jpg Aladdin-9640.jpg Aladdin-9781.jpg Aladdin-9840.jpg Aladdin-9956.jpg Aladdin-9993.jpg Aladdin-10022.jpg tumblr_l0u1wmyCLf1qzsd7y.jpg|Jasmine as Jafar's slave Distracting Jafar.png|Jasmine distracting Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9123.jpg|Jasmine kissing Jafar aladdin5131ha.jpg|Slave Jasmine Slave Jasmine.png|Slave Jasmine couronnejafar2jw.jpg|Jafar offering Jasmine to be his queen aladdin5122.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar alipic28.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin Aladdin-Screencap-aladdin-1715365-720-480.jpg|Their second kiss Gown.png|What Jasmine wears on formal occasions Announcement Dress.png|Jasmine and Sultan JasmineinForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine as she appears in the musical number "Forget about Love" JasmineandAladdininForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine and Aladdin in the performance "Forget about love" returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin in the second movie Sodr228.jpg Sodr230.jpg Sodr231.jpg Sodr232.jpg Sodr233.jpg Sodr242.jpg Sodr243.jpg 593884 1291839480346 full.jpg|Jasmine in the Introduction to her Segment in Enchanted Tales Enchantedtales 723.jpg|Jasmine in "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" Enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in Enchanted Tales Enchanted3.jpg Enchanted1.jpg Jasmine in disney princess enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves hatan56.jpg|Jasmine in Hercules and the Arabian Nights Jasmine in hercules.jpg|Jasmine as she appears in the Aladdin series Kingofthieves153.jpg|Jasmine's Wedding Gown kingofthieves701.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at their wedding Jasmine_23.jpg|Jasmine dressed as a street rat in the Aladdin episode "Sand Switch" Char 29325.jpg|Princess Jasmine in House of Mouse mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her friend, and Abu and Rajah saleen and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4326.jpg|Jasmine as Snow White in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4314.jpg|Jasmine as Cinderella in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jasmine-s-clothes-princess-jasmine-25852118-585-792.jpg|A look at Jasmines overall design Gen.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham PICT9347.JPG|Jasmine with a Rats Head & Tail PICT9348.JPG|Jasmine with Rat Body PICT9349.JPG|"Duck Amuck" Jasmine Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg Snapshot 1182.jpg Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel jasmine.jpeg Jasmine1.jpg jasmine0.gif jasmine3.gif Al_clip14.gif Al_clip17.gif aladdin_jasmin01.gif aljas.gif aljas2.gif clipaljascuddle2.gif imagesCAVMTETL.jpg|Jasmine first becoming a snake woman imagesCA6UNQDV.jpg imagesCAAV6C0F.jpg|Jasmine now entirely a snake woman Capture.PNG|jasmine when she swapped bodies with aladdin AladdinXJasmine.jpg|Jasmine being caught by Aladdin Untitled 091.jpg|Jasmine in Formal wear Aladdin,Abu, and Jasmine.jpg Jasmine as the Mona Lisa.jpg|Jasmine as the Mona Lisa Untitled 159.jpg september23rd.JPG|Jasmine in Disneystrology book 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg Hatan52.jpg Hatan80.jpg Hatan74.jpg Jasmine depressed.JPG|Jasmine depressed. DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Jasmine Tiara.png 1445_jasmine_royaldebut_34_882_detail.jpg|Jasmine's 2013 redesign Big Secret.jpg Know-It-All Penny.jpg Jasmine Good Job Genie.JPG|"Good job, Genie." Princess Jasmine.JPG|"I'm so happy for you." Jasmine white outfit.JPG|Jasmine realizes that she'll die if she isn't worthy to be a warrior. Sneaky Jasmine.JPG|"Now what ever could this be for?" Don't Worry Abu.JPG|"Don't worry, Abu. It's over now." SADIRA!.JPG|"SADIRA!" All in the company you keep.JPG|"It's all in the company you keep." Jasmine awe.JPG|Jasmine in awe. Jasmine hugs.JPG|Jasmine comforting a boy who lost his mother. Jasmine keeping Abu warm.JPG|Jasmine keeping Abu warm. Swell.JPG|"Swell." Jasmine statue.JPG|Jasmine turned into a stone statue by Mozenrath Jasmine gasp.JPG|Jasmine as she is almost shot by an arrow. Jasmine Abu and Genie.JPG|Jasmine, Abu and Genie. Jasmine swats Iago away.JPG|Jasmine swats Iago away. Jasmine brought back.JPG|Jasmine brought back from stone to flesh and blood by Genie. Jasmine amnesia.JPG|Jasmine before she gets amnesia. Jasmine rat.JPG|Jasmine as a rat. Finally.JPG|"Finally." Jasmine asleep.JPG|Jasmine taking a nap. Jasmine in trouble.JPG|Jasmine spotted by Jafar. Jasmine Happy.JPG|"Oh, Iago." Jasmine looking around.JPG|Jasmine looking around. What if we choose the wrong mirror.JPG|"What if we choose the wrong mirror?" Jasmine worried.JPG|Jasmine worried. Jasmine deep breath.JPG|Jasmine taking a deep breath. Jasmine sighing.JPG|Jasmine sighing. Jasmine gasps.JPG|Jasmine gasps. Jasmine lava.JPG|Jasmine cornered by Magma. Jasmine about to gasp.JPG Jasmine Winter.JPG Jasmine Winter 2.JPG Jasmine and Boy.JPG Jasmine saves boy.JPG|Jasmine saves a boy from being badly injured by a falling icicle. Jasmine hugs boy.jpg|Jasmine hugs the boy, relieved he's safe. Jasmine and boy.JPG|Jasmine glares into the distance of Frajhid. Jasmine looking up.JPG|Jasmine looking up. Jasmine in Danger.JPG|Jasmine in danger from being killed by a tumbling icicle. Jasmine comforting.JPG|Jasmine with a boy looking for water. Jasmine almost zapped by Jafar.JPG|Jasmine almost zapped by Jafar. Jasmine Hmm.JPG|"Hmm," We don't even know where to begin.JPG|"We don't even know where to begin." Jasmine & Tanti.JPG|Jasmine and Tanti. Aladdin and Jasmine.JPG|Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9141.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9140.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9139.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9030.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9029.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg fml028.jpg Fml092.jpg Fml094.jpg Fml096.jpg Fml100.jpg fml107.jpg fml108.jpg fml115.jpg fml117.jpg fml119.jpg fml121.jpg fml131.jpg fml133.jpg fml136.jpg Fml139.jpg Fml144.jpg fml147.jpg fml153.jpg fml158.jpg Fml159.jpg fml162.jpg fml163.jpg fml168.jpg fml178.jpg fml179.jpg fml191.jpg fml201.jpg fml203.jpg fml204.jpg fml209.jpg fml217.jpg fml219.jpg fml234.jpg Fml236.jpg fml238.jpg fml243.jpg Princess-Jasmine-on-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34451691-349-466.jpg|Jasmine will be appearing on "Sofia the First" on June 14 06th princess.jpg|Jasmine's Spirit Shines Tanti & Jasmine.JPG|Tanti and Jasmine. Video games Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Jasminec.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Universe Char 58914 thumb.jpg|Jasmine in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 29195517usg big.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jasmine_KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110509174343 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110510193540 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130921 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154520 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171300 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171252 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-05.png Disney Parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Jasmine in It's a Small World 65 - jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg|Princess Jasmine in Tokyo DisneySea's Be Magical! PrincessJasmineinFullHouse.jpg|Jasmine in Full House IMG 2291.PNG|Jasmine at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade lego shop in downtown disney.png Aladdin&Jasmine.jpg|Jennifer Lopez as Jasmine in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8729120970_6caa67d71b.jpg|Jasmine at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg Merchandise Jasmine Alphabet Pin.jpg|Jasmine Hidden Mickey Pin - Alphabet Set Jasmine Pin.jpg|Jasmine Pin Jasmine Doll.jpg 1262000440007.jpg Jasmine Morocco.JPG Jasmine Figurine.jpg Belle w Jasmine pin.png|Jasmine and Belle Aladdinjasminewedding.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Lilo & Stitch as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpeg jasmineseal.jpg|A teal seal with a portrait of jasmine on it. jasminemirror.png|mirrow with jasmine's portrait on it DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Jasmine.jpeg Category:Character galleries